clarencefanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Clarence: Build your own city
Clarence: Build your own city is a video game where you build Aberdale and get all the characters. The newest update is the Belson Buck update. Buildings * Clarence's House * Jeff's House * Sumo's House * Rough Riders Chicken *Aberdale Elementary *Bendle Park *Pizza Swamp *Food Nephews (grocery store) *Pizza Shack (where Clarence dated Ashley) *Breehn's House *Aberdale Zoo *Aberdale Monster Truck Stadium *Kimby's House *Sheep's Bridge *Belson's Mansion *Chuckleton's *Clarence's Treehouse *Aberdale Hospital *Fishy Phil's *Marianio's *Joshua's House *Lucky Litter Thrift *Thar She Bowls *Game Dump *Dillis's house *Pet Store *Pillow factory (Goldfish follies Pig racing stadium *Jim's *Hip Clips (haircut place) *Ice cream store *Willy's chili stand (From Hairence episode) *Watterson House (not available anymore) Characters * Clarence * Jeff *Sumo *Ghost Joshua *Mitch *Tinia *Stewart *Ms. Baker *Belson *Belson's Mom *Keith Mack *Mel *Sumo's Mom *Dustin *Nathan *Percy *Percy's Dad *Percy's Mom *Walt *Tiffany *Breehn *Kimby *Courtlin *Malessica *Amy Gillis *Nature Kate *Rake Backburn *Marionio *Chelsea *Brady *Jeff's Moms *Gale *Betty *Annie *Ashley *Mr. Reese *Larry *Don Gunch *Sumo's Brothers *Ms. Shoop *Bos *Sumo's Sister *Policeman *Randy *Lucine *Bucky,o,Neil actor *Gilben * Bos *Unnamed Mayor *Sandy (Hairence) *Seabass (Hoofing it) *Cooter (hoofing it) *Dillis *Bradster *Pet Store Owner *Hank *Willy (Hairence) *Seymour (Mary's dad) *Loupea Dust buddies *Guyler *Nameless male couple *Mrs. MurderBurger *Guyler's mom *Vu *Kennan *Alison *Darlie *John'George *Damien (Clarence's real dad) *Hairence (from episode hairence) *Samuel *Gumball (not available anymore) *Darwin(not available anymore) *Richard(not available anymore) *Nicole(not available anymore) *Anais(not available anymore) *Kevin *Justin (Kevin's boyfriend) *Nurse Tacker *Coco (Duck lipped girl) *Kyle (Boy with duck lips) Category:Video Games Category:Article stubs Fan-made characters *Saylor *Adriana *Mia *Mariah *Brayden *Billy and Lily *Dane * Dustin's Mom's Ghost * Dustin Sr. *Mr. Ross *Mr.murvy *Brenda *Alberto *David * Martha * Chad's Father * Brad (Chad's Brother) *Alyssa Mack *Clarence's real dad *Delia *Nestor *Aidan *Jacob *Lillian *Master Matt *Karl Starkey *Yeti zoo *Athena *Aedan Robinson *Aedan's mom * Victor Randoff *Rapfoo (Parody of Redfoo) *Darby *Jazz Taylor *Cassandra *Neil *Hermie Tolstar Sr. *Hermie . Tolstar Jr. *Beth Tolstar *Sophia Tolstar *Willy *Leilani *Noelani *Martin Noles Jr. *Martin Noles Sr. *Abigail Noles *Shelly Noles *Robert Noles *Decrodeus *Arthur McDoylle *Amanda Bennett *Camila Williams *Donna Mverick (Joshua's mom) *John Maverick (Joshua's dad) *Kelly Maverick (Joshua's sister) Fan-Made Buildings * Yeti research facility * Keith Mack's House *Aberdale bakery *Swordfish museum *GameBuy *Suicude prevention building *Aberdale apartment * St. Francis's Church Of Aberdale * Aberdale Post Office * Aberdale Bank * Aberdale Police Station * Aberdale Homeless Shelter *Aberdale Orphanage * Box Factory *Aberdale Powerplant *Tappymon Studios *Aberdale Retirement Home *Aberdale Jail *Aberdale High *Yearbook ,R, Us *Kenneth Quartz's Jester Castle *Aberdale Dump *Aberdale Mall *Comic Book, Action Figures & More *Aberdale Dentistry Clinic *Aberdale Museum *Aberdale Middle School *Channel 4 studios *Aberdale Skate Park *Opera House *Trade Mart (place where you trade stuff) *Super Duper Funland *Animal Shelter *Animal Patrol * Aberdale Skating Rink * Aberdale Airport * Lord Sound's Music Store *The Youngster Place *Bros Inc. *Don Pizza's Pizzeria *Aberdale Town Hall *Master Matt's Magical Magic Castle. *Aberdale behavioral hospital. *Wig Store *Extreme Party FunZone Center *Belson Buck factory Character Costumes *Santa Chad *Sumo with hair *Death Mel *Puritan Jeff (new) *Ghost Saylor (new) Levels *On December 19th it was revealed the new characters will be Larry, Ms. Shoop and Sumo's Brothers. The Location Thar She Bowls will be added to. Surprisingly it was said this update would be made on December 21st but instead on December 19th which is the day all of this was revealed then later added in the Day. Level 50 was added to the game. And SUPRISINGLY on November 20th more characters came out. Updates Updates are content added to the app for a certain amount of time. Quests in updates you can do whatever level you are on. Easter 2014 *Make Tinia and Mia go on Easter Egg hunt *Make Clarence eat all the candy *Make Mr. Reese paint eggs *Make Marionio make Easter Pizza *Make Mary hide Easter eggs in backyard Earth Day *Make Dennis eat all the trash *Make Betty plant *Make Mary recycle things *Make Joshua clean up RR *Make Keith Mack recycle every thing in town Mother's Day *Make Clarence give Mary a card. *Make Chad get a present for Mary late *Make Jeff give both of his moms cards *Make Breehn give Tiffany a present *Make Cynthia (Belson's Mom) take Belson to Bendle Park 4th of July *Make Clarence's Family watch fireworks *Make Mr. Reese try to go to sleep *Make Joshua go to his house and watch fireworks *Make Dennis run at Mitch (fireworks man) Halloween *Make Belson tell scary stories *Make Clarence go trick or treating *Make Tinia go trick or treating *Make Mitch make Food Nephews look disturbing *Make Mary pick out Clarence's Costume Thanksgiving * Have a feast * Make Puritan Jeff save turkeys * Make Chad shoot Turkeys *Make Mr. Reese have thanksgiving at Ms. Baker's House Chrismas * Make Chad dress up as Santa * Make Clarence eat his old Halloween candy * Make Tinia tell Santa Chad what she wants * Make Jeff right what he wants Gallery Cooter.png|Cooter Seabass.png|Seabass This_is_the_worst_make_over_I_ever_got!.png|Sandy Kevin.png|Kevin Kevin's_man.png|Justin (Kevin's boyfriend) NurseTacker.jpg|Nurse Tacker Bill_lipped_girl_from_Forgotten.jpg|Coco Unnamed_bill_lipped_boy_from_forgotten.jpg|Kyle Category:Video Games Category:Article stubs